The present invention relates generally to material handling conveyors, and is particularly directed to a device and method which simplifies the location and relocation of stops for product flow control. The invention will be specifically disclosed in connection with positionable pop up stops used in a row former of a case palletizer.
In the world of material handling, case palletizers are machines that automate and speed up the creation of a palletized load by receiving loose cases or articles from a feed conveyor, forming the articles into formed layers with the row former, and stacking the formed layers onto a pallet with a layer-by-layer stacking process. Articles can include cases, cartons, and bags. In high volume factories, a case palletizer can be a custom product designed to palletize one article of one specific size.
This solution has some downfalls. The custom built case palletizer is specifically designed for one article and must be reconfigured to palletize an article of a different size or shape. With some articles, a simple reprogramming of the palletizer control system is adequate. With other articles, the palletizer must be re-programmed and physical elements of the palletizer must be physically re-built or re-configured. The rebuilding or reconfiguration process can result in: lengthy reconfiguration downtimes, high labor costs, and reduced palletizer throughput.
Although the present innovation will be described herein in connection with pop up stops for use with a row former, it will be understood that present innovation is not limited in use or application thereto. The teachings of the present innovation may be used in applications using any pop up stops that are desired to be location reconfigurable.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.